twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Perciai
The planetary system of Perciai is a fictional world created for Interrealm by Xenny Diemes. A ringed, one-moon world located in the outer reaches of DocWolph's Great Wide Universe. Its part of the olden integration of three story universes back in the early 2000's in collaboration with this, DocWolph in part and Psudodrake during his Demon Sage saga. Today the planet is used as a backdrop of pivotal scenes and setups in the arcs of Mutliverse Unlimited and Protectorate. Environment The environment of the planet consists of a denser atmosphere to that of earth caused by the massive production of breathable elements from the native flora. Gravity is even different as well by only .25 G's more than that of earth which either assisted departures planetside are done by space elevator because liftoff costs too much in fuel for passenger spacecraft.The atmosphere visually is in a shade of light blue caused by the light of the large star Vexal that the planet orbits. Since the times of exploration and colonization, there had been no sign of sentient lifeforms native to this planet other than the Avatak. Large humanoid, avian, stork-like beings who are native to the highlands and jungle areas of the planet. Since the establishment of the Western Perciai government the Avatak species are deemed a protected species. Land types are various but suitable for creating farmland for feeding the now newly native population and the people aptly adjust to the time. A typical day on Perciai is 27.2 hours long and it takes a really long time to orbit once around Vexal, about 3,600 years at best contributing to seasons that last up to 20 years each. The season changes are the result of the axial wobble the planet experiences. Explorations have determined heavy research before mankind can set foot permanently there. Plant life is lush and beautiful on the planet providing far more oxygen than before which is also responsible for massive forest fires that burn with more intensity which as per orders by the Solterran government to cut down a mile or more of land around a colony. A typical day on Perciai has 32 hours which by all standards the clocks are 16 hours long with midnight being 16:00 and the seasons are longer as well contributing to a additional four months of the calendar. This sometimes often creates a conflict between business schedules between worlds. Geology Perciai is seismically active which the occasional earthquakes and volcanoes located within the high mountains and oceanic plate zones caused by that same axial wobble. However the planet is home to some of the most incredible geologic features ever known anywhere in the Great Wide Universe. For the Interdependence, the Varus Canyon system is the most expansive land feature on the planet and the Amethyst Fields. For Western Perciai it's the Aruan Mountain range and the Floating Fields which became established as a Solterra's first exo-dimensional national park. There are no current records of past catalcysmic events such as tsunamis, pole shifts or supervolcanoes at this time. Nations of Perciai The planet is occupied by two regions under which they are extensions of two even more powerful nations: The Greater Aphkian Interdependence (aka The Interdependence) and the Solterran Nationstate of Western Perciai. Both explored this planet without being aware of each other until years later which lead to a series of conflicts that became known as the Perciai Cold War 2545, that if which left to escalate would lead to the first interdimensional world war. However settlements prevailed and the planet is split politically between the two nations in the Prime year A.D. 2550. Four years later the Imperium removes all heavy military and political support for their half of the planet and sets the mapping for the peoples living there to become their own nation. However, loyal Aphkians still want the Imperium to become their sole source of support. So the Interdependence is formed as a fully sovereign nation but still fully recognizes the Emperor and state as their "mother nation". As for the various species the make up the original colonists of Arciurusia, they vied for Statehood and became Western Perciai in 2520. The Interdependence The Aphkian Interdependence (aka The Interdependence) is a coalition of six nations that run under its own affairs while recognizing their former mother nation the Aphkian Imperium. Formed four years after the outlines of the Sexton Constitution were finalized, the Imperium removes all heavy military support and influence to the remaining peoples who choose the stay on the planet. Under new referendums, the new nations is formed but still recognizes the Imperium as the sole nation from which they have broken away from and under the stewardship of Governor Laszarraad became their new and current head of state. The Interdependence *'Union Terratus' **'Aurora (Capital City)', Bridgedweller's Dominion. Corpana *'Ellace Netherterra' **Ellace Main Station Colony, North Tea'aber *'Asengaraad' **Letenkura City, Asengaraad *'Northeast Polaris' **Saiebeaius Western Perciai Perciai-Arciurusia Aotearoa (aka Western Perciai) is a nationstate of the Republic of Solterran Nationstates and the first one to be formed outside the Prime Observable Universe. In the stories, this is the first to integrate part of the canon into DocWolph's established Great Wide Universe without integrating too much into the storyline. As it stands, this planet is divided between the Alliance and the Imperium and by contrast the only extension of the Alliance into this newly discovered universe which neighbors ours. In the Great Wide Universe this planet is part of the center of what is established as the Vexal Territory and is the only habitable planet in a three planet system that orbits the star that bares the same name. The planet is a lush and rich world with valuable life and mineral resources that both nations at the time can use freely and responsibly. Unlike their parent nations and often is looked up to as a model for future colonization on other worlds outside the universe. As mentioned before, the planet is divided politically as part of the newly formed Sexton Constitution giving creation to Western Perciai as a state and the Imperial Independence with sovereignty but still recognizes the Imperium as head of state. Similar like the nations of the Commonwealth Realm of the British Empire. Western Perciai (Arciurusia) *'Terranullaus Region' *: Cheyenne City (Capital City), Athelon, Pinochet Beach, Outpost 66 Station Zone *'Federation Highway Region (High Fed)' *: Winston, South Harbor, Maineford, Jouselou *'Phenhaus Region' *: Easternbourne, East Axalus *'Sexton Region' *: New Sexton, Oxfordam *'Polaris Region' *: Churchill, Abraham City, Sabreria History Solterran explorers decades ago discovered what was thought to be an unknown ringed planet in the Great Wide Universe, a neighboring planet from our own plane of reality. The original name of the planetary region of the new world before becoming what we call it today is the Arciurusian Territorial. For a number of years the fast development of city colonies rose up and the first two where mostly on the cost of the Arciuru continent: Cheyenne City on the Pelinian Ocean and New Sexton on the Phennaus strait. Years later Aphkian explorers settled on the eastern side of the planet only to come across the Solterran explorers who are finally venturing out. The resulting conflicts soon after created a twenty-year gap known as the Aphkian Decades soon resulting in the Perciai Cold War. When President Thomas North and Emperor Jonathon Sarvic ended the hostilities and soon go into what is known as the New Sexton Talks because they started in New Sexton and finalized in the Aphkei space colony Ellace. With the signing of the Sexton Constitution the planet became at peace but split politically between Arciurusia and the Aphkian and soon Assembly territories. The world congress soon declared Arciurusia as the Nationstate of Western Perciai and years later the Imperial Union declared the territory independent a first in their nation's history. Today, the state is led by Governor President Ai'ikani Runichek as their first female president of the state to be established outside of the prime observable universe and maintains relations with the territory's own Governor Laszarraad a common-gauge dragasier appointed by assembly senate general Arkos Grezno to take care of matters now the Assembly has taken stewardship of that side of the planet. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Thirteen Realms